The invention relates to a connection end of a light waveguide (LWG) bonded to a holder for the manufacture of plug connectors in which axially extending centering faces are provided which enable laying an adjusting element with predetermined parallel arrangement in a guide groove.
In such an arrangement known, for example, from Electronic Letters 1974, vol. 10, No. 14, p. 280, the holder is a cylindrical body receiving the connection end of the LWG centrically and whose outer surface must be accurately machined as a centering face since on the one hand the outside diameter must be accurately established and on the other hand no displacement is possible with respect to the LWG.